A mobile hotspot is an ad hoc wireless access point that is created by a dedicated hardware device or a smartphone feature that shares the smartphone's cellular data. A mobile hotspot is also known as a portable hotspot. A hardware device used to create a mobile hotspot, which can be called a pocket router or a travel router, can be referred to as a mobile hotspot as well. The device can access cellular signals (e.g., 3G, 4G, etc.) and convert the cellular signals to Wi-Fi and vice versa, creating a mobile Wi-Fi network that can be shared by multiple users within about 10 meters of the device.
The Internet of things (IoT) is the internetworking of physical devices, vehicles (sometimes referred to as “connected devices” and “smart devices”), buildings, and other items that are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable these physical devices to collect and exchange data. The IoT allows the physical devices to be sensed and/or controlled remotely across network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration of the physical world into computer-based systems, which results in improved efficiency, accuracy, and economic benefit along with reduced human intervention.
A mobile hotspot offers opportunities for the advancement of the IoT by allowing for connectivity of devices, such as mobile devices.